Sonic's Gamebuddy
by Sonic2nd
Summary: Crossover fic: Sonic is enrolled in a program to help other video game characters in need. There he must do his best to cheer up a depressed Cloud from Final Fantasy VII.  What will happen? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Sonic's Gamebuddy

By Sonic2nd

We go to Sega headquarters where Sonic is speaking with a representative...

"Sonic, do you even know why you're here?" A Sega representative asks.

Sonic quickly glances down at his wristwatch before looking back at the Sega rep. "This isn't going to take up too much of my time, is it?"

"I've been inform to tell you that Sega has decided to enroll you in the Gamebuddy program."

"Gamebuddy? Is Sega making another handheld system?"

"No, that's not it." He hands Sonic a rubber bracelet.

Sonic gives the rep an annoyed glance. "I don't want this ugly thing."

"Look at it carefully."

Sonic holds the bracelet closer to his face.

"It's still hideous no matter how I look at it."

"What does it say?" The rep asks.

"It just says #326." He tosses the bracelet back to the man who clumsily catches it.

"That's the number of the person you're going to help."

"Help? Is this some sort of community service?!"

"It's Sega way of showing that they care."

"About what exactly?" Sonic asks.

"You're going to help a fellow video game character in need."

"You didn't answer my question." Sonic glares at the man but instead of getting an answer the representative hands Sonic a map before shoving him out the door.

Sonic turns around to speak to the man but finds that the door is already closed. He sighs to himself as the scans the map. _I guess I should just go and get this over with. _He reaches the place in less then a minute. He walks inside and looks around. He sees that Shadow the Hedgehog is there.

"Hey, Shadow what are you in here for? Stealing? Destroying property? Reckless shooting?"

Shadow scowls at Sonic before speaking up. "I'm a volunteer."

"They made you do this too?"

"Hmmph. It's none of your business."

"Fine, be that way. Later." Sonic goes over to the customer service desk.

"Hiya, I'm looking for #326."

"He's in room Rt."

Sonic races over to Room Rt and knocks on the door.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?"

"Go away." A voice responds.

"I'm here to help you out."

"I'm beyond help. Leave me alone."

"Sorry, but I don't give up that easily." Sonic says as he opens the door to a dark room.

"Geez, no wonder you're so gloomy. There's no light in here." He flips on the light switch revealing that the person in the room is Cloud from Final Fantasy VII.

"Hello there. I'm your Gamebuddy."

"I don't care." Cloud replies.

"How can you say that?! Don't you even know who I am?"

"Pac-Man?" Cloud answers.

"No, I'm Sega's mascot Sonic the Hedgehog and you're.." Sonic looks at Cloud fully noticing the height difference between them.

"..you're really tall." Sonic finishes.

"………"

"Come on, Tall Guy. We're going to spend the day together. You do want to get out of this place right?" Sonic asks.

"I suppose." Cloud answers softly.

Sonic leads Cloud out of the room and towards the exit. Shadow sees the two and stares at Cloud. "Sonic, do you know who you're with?" Shadow asks.

"Of course. He's obviously from Phantasy Star Online. Bye Shadow." Sonic says before he and Cloud leave the building. They start walking away when Cloud speaks up.

"Final Fantasy."

"Is that a secret code?" Sonic asks.

"That's what video game series I'm from."

"Can you guess which game I'm from?" Sonic looks at Cloud hoping to hear the right answer.

"….Zelda."

"You're not even trying!" Sonic yells at him.

A couple of minutes later Cloud and Sonic go to the local park.

"Why are we here?" Cloud asks.

"To have fun." Sonic hands him a kite.

Cloud looks at the kite bewildered. "What am I suppose to do with this?"

"It's a kite. It's not complicated to figure out." Sonic replies.

Cloud throws the kite into the air. It promptly falls on the ground with a loud thud.

Cloud sighs. "I can't do anything right."

Sonic picks up the kite. "All you have to do is run around so that the kite goes soaring into the air."

Cloud simply stares at Sonic. "…….."

"I get it. You're feeling down because you can't run as fast as me, right?"

Sonic grabs Cloud's arm and gets ready to run. "We're going to go super fast!" He says with a grin.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" He asks.

Sonic starts running at full speed, Cloud stumbles as he tries to keep up. A minute later Sonic looks back at Cloud hoping to see him smile; instead he sees that Cloud is completely exhausted.

He abruptly stops. "Wasn't that fun?" Sonic asks.

"No." Cloud answers.

_Hmm.. Maybe that only cheers up female princesses?_

"I need to rest." Cloud sits down on the ground.

. "There's no time." He pulls Cloud up and brings him to a tennis court.

"Why are we at a tennis court?" Cloud asks as he looks around.

"It's simple. You're an Rpg character. That means you wave a weapon around all of the time."

"Not exactly.." Cloud begins to say.

Sonic smiles proudly as he holds up a tennis racket. "Therefore this kind of sport should be easy for you."

He throws a tennis ball into the air and hits it with his racket. Then he dashes over to the other side of the court to hit the ball to himself. After doing this back and forth for a few minutes, he looks around for Cloud. He spots him sitting down on a nearby bench.

"You can jump in anytime." Sonic calls out to Cloud.

"I'd rather not." He responds.

"…Okay, we'll try another activity."

Sonic brings Cloud to an arcade.

"It's too noisy in here." Cloud says.

"Want to play House of the Dead? It's really easy. All you have to do is shoot the zombies."

Cloud merely glares at Sonic as he begins to play the game.

"Do you have any idea what I do in my game?" Cloud asks him.

"Sure I do. You're in that game where you're in space and you have to defeat the aliens to level up. Is that it? Do you want to play a sci-fi game?"

"I'm going outside." Cloud turns away and begins to walk off.

"Wait! Don't go! I'll let you pick where we go next!"

Sonic now finds himself at a lake. He kicks at a small rock. "This place sure is quiet.. Kinda boring too." He looks at Cloud who is sitting down at the lake.

Sonic walks up to him. "Do you want to go swimming?"

"Looking at the water reminds me of her." Cloud says to himself softly.

"?? What do you mean by that?" Sonic asks.

"………."

Sonic stares intently at the water trying to figure what Cloud is thinking. After a few seconds he grows restless.

"Her who?"

"Someone who was very special to me."

"And?"

Cloud still stares at the water refusing to talk. There is only silence until Sonic speaks up again.

"I'll be right back." He hides behind a nearby tree and pulls out his cell phone.

Meanwhile Shadow the Hedgehog is at an Ice Cream Parlor with Vincent Valentine.

"This Black Raspberry is delicious." Shadow says as he continues to eat his ice cream.

Vincent holds up his ice cream cone. "I can't believe that I'm the only one who likes pumpkin ice cream."

They continue eating until Shadow speaks up.

" I heard you were in a spin off game?"

"That's correct." Vincent answers.

"I had a spin off game too." Shadow begins to say. "Say Vincent, aren't you from Square?"

"Yes I am."

Shadow begins to turn away while looking slightly embarrassed.

"Is something wrong?" Vincent asks him.

"Well.. you see… How do I put it? My game wasn't critically acclaimed.."

"Neither was mine." Vincent tells him.

"Really? I thought that all of Square games were beloved by the critics?" Shadow asks.

"Mine wasn't. But that's okay."

"What exactly did you do in your game?"

"I shot at creatures while trying to survive." Vincent answers

"That's what I did in my game too. Were they aliens?" Shadow says.

"Uh..no they weren't." Vincent answers. "So.. Shadow is it?"

"Yes?"

"According to the Gamebuddy pamphlet it says we should talk about ourselves."

"Isn't that what we're doing?" Shadow asks.

"I think it means that we should talk about ourselves and not just about our games." Vincent answers

"Do you want to?" Shadow asks.

"It depends on what we have to say to each other."

"We could talk about our back stories." Shadow says.

"That sounds fine." Vincent replies.

"I'll start:

I grew up with a professor and his granddaughter Maria. She sacrificed herself to save my life. She sent me away in the last escape pod to earth. Once I arrived I was sealed away until Dr. Eggman the professor's grandson released me."

Shadow looks at Vincent waiting for a response.

"I was sealed once myself." Vincent begins to say.

"What happened?" Shadow asks.

"I loved this woman and wanted to be with her. It didn't work out and our lives took a downward spiral. She died so I sealed myself away for many years."

"So, you know what it's like to lose someone special you care about?" Shadow asks.

"Yes, I certainly do." Vincent answers.

"It's amazing. I never thought that we would have so much in common.." Shadow says.

"Does that mean that you have deal with those fans as well?" Vincent asks.

"What do you mean by that?" Shadow asks.

"The really obsessive fans." Vincent tells him.

"I have to deal with them from time to time."

"Do you have to deal with human fans?" Vincent asks.

"Yes, and a lot of them are quite strange especially the female fans."

"I suppose it would be odd to have fans that are of an entirely different species." Vincent says while Shadow nods his head in agreement. He is about to speak up when his cell phone beeps.

'Sorry, this shouldn't take long." Shadow says as he pulls out his cell phone. "Hello?'

"Hiya Shadow." Sonic says.

Shadow sighs irritated. "What do you want?"

"Is that any way to talk to a friend?" Sonic asks him.

"Why did you call me?"

"I could use your advice."

Shadow smiles smugly. "You mean you need my help?"

"No, I don't need it but in this situation it couldn't hurt."

"Is it your pride that's keeping you from asking me nicely?" Shadow says feeling a bit fed up with Sonic's attitude.

"Look if you don't want to talk to me I'll hang up."

_Why must that fool always be so difficult? _Shadow thinks to himself. He sighs again before speaking up. "Fine, tell me what the problem is."

"I'm trying to cheer this guy up but all he's been doing is acting mopey. Kinda like you actually."

"I don't act mopey!" Shadow yells angrily into the phone.

"What would you call it then?" Sonic asks.

"I contemplate." Shadow responds. He listens as he hears Sonic laughing from the other end of the phone. "Is that what you call it?"

"Listen up, Sonic! You're far too arrogant! You can't help that man until you learn how to truly care about other people!" Shadow yells at him.

"That's not true." Sonic says.

"Tell me then, what do you know about the man you're suppose to help?"

"I…" Sonic begins to say.

"Do you even know his name?" Shadow asks.

"Not yet." Sonic replies softly.

"My point exactly and another thing.."

"Hold on a minute, Shadow." Sonic pulls the phone away and walks back over to Cloud.

"Hey, Tall Guy?"

"Are you talking to me?" Cloud asks.

"Yeah, I mean.. Could you please tell your name?" Sonic asks in a rather sweet tone.

"It's Cloud."

"Thanks!" He takes out his cell phone again. "Shadow? Are you still there?"

"What is it now, Sonic?"

"His name is Cloud and I promise I will make him happy!" Sonic abruptly hangs up not giving Shadow a chance to reply.

Vincent looks at a now enraged Shadow.

"You seem upset." Vincent tells him.

"Sonic the Hedgehog just called. I swear that guy lives to torment me. There's no way that he'll be able to help the person he's working with."

"What is this person's name?" Vincent asks.

"It's Cloud." Shadow answers.

Vincent eyes widen in surprise. "Cloud? I know him. What is this Sonic trying to do with Cloud?"

"He's trying to make him happy."

"That won't work. He's been depressed ever since Aeris died."

"How long ago was that?" Shadow asks.

"Around 1997 and he's only gotten worse since then.

It was hard enough just to get him to fight again…" 2

_(Sonic used a similar tactic to cheer up Princess Elise in Sonic 06)_

_2 (Vincent had to encourage Cloud to fight again in Advent Children.)_

**Where will Sonic and Cloud go to next? Find out in Chapter Two!**


	2. The Final Chapter

**In our last chapter we found out that Sonic the Hedgehog was enrolled by Sega to help out a depressed Cloud from FF VII. So far nothing has worked. Will Sonic succeed in making Cloud happy? Read on to find out…**

**Sonic's Gamebuddy**

**Chapter Two**

**By Sonic2nd**

Cloud and Sonic are now at a local playground.

"What are we doing here?" Cloud asks.

Sonic looks through his empty wallet. "Well Cloud, a lot of fun things cost money which I don't have at the moment."

Cloud looks around for somewhere to sit. He finds a swing and sits on it. Sonic walks up behind him and begins to push the swing.

"What would it take to make you happy?"

"There is nothing in this world that brings me joy…"

"What about family?" Sonic asks him.

"I have none."

"Friends?"

"They don't care about me.. I can't blame them though since I'm so pathetic.." Cloud sighs as he stares at the ground below him.

"There must something or someone that you like?" Sonic asks.

"Actually there was.. but she's gone now."

"I'm sure she would want you to be happy." Sonic points out.

"I've forgotten what happiness is.." Cloud says quietly.

_Geez, this guy would be much easier to push if he didn't weigh more then me! _Sonic thinks.

"Umm.. are you having any fun yet?" Sonic asks.

"No." Cloud says as he gets off the swing.

"What do you want to do, Cloud?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, there must be something." Sonic says

"There isn't." Cloud answers.

"You're being impossible." Sonic sighs to himself as he thinks. _I'm Sega's mascot why should I have to put up with this?_

From far away a voice suddenly calls out.

"I am the great and mighty Sephiroth!"

"It can't be.." Cloud begins to says.

"Is he a friend of yours?" Sonic asks.

"Must I be forced to fight again?" Cloud asks himself.

"Fight who?"

"I must go." Cloud says to Sonic before he runs off. Sonic follows and adjusts his pace so he can run along side him.

"It's great to see you finally showing an interest in something!" Sonic says happily.

Cloud stops running when he comes face to face with Sephiroth.

"Prepare yourself! I will make sure that this really is our final battle!" Cloud says as he draws out his sword.

"Are you going to fence with him?" Sonic asks excitedly.

"Wow! That sword looks so realistic!" Sephiroth says in amazement. "Can I take a picture of it?"

Cloud eyes Septhiroth suspiciously. "You're trying to trick me aren't you?"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize that we were suppose to stay in character." Sephiroth pulls out a giant sword made out of cardboard.

Cloud looks at the fake sword confused. "What is going on?"

"We're going to fight, aren't we?" Sephiroth says.

"Fine! I see how it is! You want to make a fool of me!" Cloud rush towards Sephiroth preparing to hit him with his sword. Sephiroth shields himself with his fake sword. Sonic instantly pushes the man out of harm's way. Cloud stops holding his sword just above Sonic's head.

"What are you doing, Cloud?! Are you insane?! You can't kill him!" Sonic yells at him.

"He's my mortal enemy! You don't know what he has done! What he's capable of!" Cloud yells back.

"Hey there little guy. Don't interfere with the act." Sephiroth says. "Who are you anyway? His kid brother?"

"How can you possibly think that we're related?!" Sonic yells at Sephiroth. "Besides you should be thanking me! I just saved your life!"

Cloud stares at Sephiroth bewildered.

"What's going on? Who are you really?" Cloud asks.

"Huh? You mean my real name? It's Bob. I'm on my way to the fantasy convention. You must be going there too." Bob adjusts his Sephiroth wig.

"Why did you make yourself look like him?" Cloud asks.

"What you do mean? There's nothing wrong with dressing up as Sephiroth. He is a very popular character. You should know that." Bob's wristwatch starts beeping. "Opps! I better hurry. I don't want to be late. Farewell Cloud and Sonic." The man says before running off.

"_At least he knew my name."_ Sonic thinks. He then turns towards Cloud glaring at him unpleasantly.

"What is it?" Cloud asks.

"Give me the sword."

"What?"

"I can't trust you with that weapon." He quickly yanks it from Cloud's grasp. It falls the to the ground. Sonic struggles as he tries to pick it up. _This sword must weigh a ton!_

"I really think I should take my sword back." Cloud says.

"So you can go and slay people with it?"

"You really don't know anything about me, do you?" Cloud asks.

"How am I suppose to? You're haven't been that talkative."

"Are you here because you want to be?" Cloud asks.

"What does that have to do with this?" Sonic asks.

"……" Cloud says nothing as he waits for Sonic's reply.

"Well I haven't given up on you yet. If that's what you mean.." Sonic says.

"I attacked that man because I thought he was my enemy. The man who destroyed countless lives…."

"You mean he's a villain?" Sonic asks.

"Yes."

"You should have said that in the first place." Sonic tells him.

"There was no need to." Cloud says as he takes his sword back.

_This isn't going as I planned. Cloud doesn't look cheerful at all! He looks more depressed now!_

Sonic thinks before grabbing Cloud's arm.

"It's okay. I'm not going to attack innocent people." Cloud says.

"It's not that. I just think we both need to go to a more relaxing place."

A minute later Sonic and Cloud are now at a large field of flowers.

Cloud looks around worried.

"What's wrong? Do you have allergies?" Sonic asks, as he smells a flower.

"No.."

"When I need to rest I always come to a place like this." Sonic tells him. "I feel as if I'm home here."

Cloud slumps down to ground. Sonic looks and notices that he looks completely miserable.

_How can he be sad?! We're in a field of flowers! What is it that's making him act this way?_

Sonic walks over to Cloud and holds him a bouquet of flowers.

"Are you sad because your girlfriend left you?" Sonic asks.

"No, that's not it."

"There's no need to worry! You can always start life anew like these flowers. They started off as tiny seeds before blossoming into what they are now."

"But these flowers will die now that you picked them…" Cloud says sadly.

"No they won't. All you have to do is find a vase to put them in."

"They will die eventually everything does.."

You have an issue with death right? Do you want to talk about it?" Sonic asks gently.

Cloud stares at the flowers. "It's not that simple." He lets go of the flowers, letting them fall to the ground.

"Sonic, thank you for trying to help me. I haven't been acting like it but I really do appreciate all that you've done for me. You must realize though that my life has changed. Things cannot go back to the way they once were and because of that I can never be happy again. Farewell."

Sonic watches as Cloud walks away. _He remembered my name. He really has been listening to me…_

_I can't give up on him though. This calls for drastic measures…._

Moments later...

_Once I get in here someone is bound to tell me what I need to know._

Cut to Sonic near the entrance to the Fantasy Convention.

"What you do mean you won't let me in?!" Sonic yells at the guard.

"Don't be an idiot! You have to pay to get in just like everyone else."

But I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, the official mascot of Sega."

"No, you're just some punk kid in a costume! Now scram!" Sonic walks away frustrated at what to do next. While walking he accidentally bumps into someone. He looks up and sees what appears to be Cloud. He looks more closely and sees that 'Cloud' is wearing a name tag with the word Roger on it

Sonic grins. "Hi." He says as the waves to the man

"Uh hi. Sorry for bumping into you like that." Roger says.

"No problem. Say Roger, you're one of those Final Fantasy fans right?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"What for?"

"To interview you. Since you're dressed as Cloud I assume that means you know all about him."

"Of course I do. Ask me anything!"

A half-hour later Sonic is sitting on a public bench with a small notepad.

_That guy sure told me more about Cloud then I needed to know. A lot of it sound kinda convoluted though. _

He looks through his notes and underlines the words 'Cloud', 'Aeris' and 'death'.

_Cloud's sad all of the time because a girl called Aeris died. No problem I can work around this…_

Meanwhile Cloud is still at the lake. He is silent as he continues to stare at his reflection. His silence is interrupted when he hears a familiar voice call out. "Cloud? Is that really you?"

Cloud turns around and stares at the figure in disbelief. "Aeris … You're alive?"

"Yes, I am."

Cloud runs up to Aeris smiling happily. He stops and looks at her concerned. "Aeris, will you stay with me? I'll protect you from harm and make sure that nothing comes between us ever again."

Aries looks at Cloud blushing. "Cloud, I don't know what to say.." She looks away from him. "I seemed to have misplaced my flower basket. I'll go get it."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Cloud asks.

"That's quite alright, besides I'll only be gone for a minute. Will you wait for me?" Aeris asks.

"Of course I will."

Aeris runs into the woods. She looks around before whispering. "What are you doing here?"

Sonic steps out from behind a tree. He holds up a freshly developed photograph.

"It was only for a minute but he smiled. It's all on this photo. I have all the proof I need now."

By the way you're doing a great job. He thinks you're really her." Sonic says as he continues to look at the photo. The young girl sighs as she removes her wig. It is actually Princess Elise from Sonic 06.

"I feel bad for that man. He'll be crushed once he finds out that I'm not her. Why did you ask me to do this anyway?" Elise asks

"Because I know that I can trust you."

"You think that much of me?" Elise looks at him surprised.

"And because you're the only human girl that I know."

"I suppose that is true." Elise says before speaking up again. "How much longer do I have to do this?"

Sonic shrugs. "I hadn't thought that far ahead." His wristwatch beeps. "I have to leave. He waves goodbye to her before running off. A minute later he spots Shadow sitting on a park bench. Sonic proudly holds up the photo for him to see.

"He's smiling. How did you manage to do that?" Shadow asks.

"That's my secret. Where's that guy you were with?" Sonic asks.

"You mean Vincent? He's.."

"That's right!" Sonic interrupts. "I still need to show Sega this photo. See ya!" Sonic says before running away.

"Jerk! You could have at least waited until I finished talking!" Shadow yells at him.

Meanwhile Vincent has just come across Cloud and 'Aeris'. The two are sitting down by the lake talking to each other. Vincent walks up to them. "Is this what it looks like?"

"Yes Vincent, Aeris is no longer dead and I for one couldn't be happier." Cloud says to him.

"You remember who I am, don't you?" Vincent asks.

"Oh, of course. You're Cid." 'Aeris answers.

"Vincent, Aeris has obviously been through a lot. Let her be." Cloud says.

"Cloud, We need to talk." Vincent puts his arm around Cloud's shoulder as he leads him away.

"What is it?" Cloud asks.

"Cloud, you know about Santa Claus? The man whose very existence fills a child with such happiness?"

"You want me to get you a Christmas gift?" Cloud asks.

"No Cloud, I'm talking about the disappointment that a child feels once they find out that Santa isn't real. That he's merely a man in an outfit playing dress up." Vincent points to 'Aeris'. "You see what I mean?"

"I'm still not following you." Cloud says.

Vincent sighs as he tries to explain again.

Back at Sega headquarters Sonic is showing the photo to the Sega rep.

"Wow! That's amazing! You made that man happy in one day!"

"It was a lot of hard work though." Sonic says.

"And you're sure he's happy?"

"If you don't believe me you can go and ask him yourself."

"No, I trust you. Sonic the Hedgehog, you are hereby released from the program." He takes the bracelet off.

"It's about time." Sonic says before leaving the building. Once he is outside he spots Eggman in his hovercraft.

"Eggman, are you going to attack the city?" Sonic asks him.

"You know I am! Try to stop me if you can!"

_It's good to see that everything is back to normal. _Sonic thinks before heading off to fight Eggman.

Back at the lake Elise (who is still disguised as Aeris) sits on the ground looking worried. She watches as Vincent continues to talk to Cloud. _Sonic, please return to me soon…_

_**The End**_

****

**Author Notes: This is actually my first crossover story ever. I wanted to do something different instead of having a large group of characters meet and go on an adventure. You might be wondering why I choose Sonic and Cloud to be in this story. That is because I find it rather interesting when characters who are completely different have to interact with each other. Bye for now!**


End file.
